roblox_terminal_railways_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Trains
Trains in Terminal Railways can be used for everything in the game, ranging from passenger transportation to freight. The trains are divided into different countries of origin. Different trains have different speeds and different amounts of passengers they can carry. Currently, there are 21 free trains, while the rest are paid by attainable credits. Note that the prices of the trains may change over time. Australian Trains ���� * Queensland Rail EMU * Tait EMU * Waratah A Set Austrian Trains ���� * ÖBB EuroCity * ÖBB Railjet Belgian Trains ���� * Thalys PBA * Thalys PBKA Canadian Trains ���� * GO Ontario Commuter * VIA Rail P42 Chinese Trains ���� * China Railway CRH3 Czech Trains ���� * ČD Class 471 CityElefant * ČD Class 680 Pendolino * ČD Class 380 EuroCity * ČD Class 162 Moravian Express * Motorový vůz 810 (ČD Class 810) * Motorový vůz 854 (ČD Class 854) Danish Trains ���� * DSB IC3 * Old DSB IC3 French Trains ���� * SNCF AGC * SNCF Rio 88 RRR * SNCF TGV Duplex * SNCF TGV Duplex Carmillon * SNCF TGV La Poste Sud-Est * SNCF TGV Réseau * SNCF TGV Réseau Carmillon * SNCF TGV Sud-Est German Trains ���� * BR 143 * DB Twindexx Vario * ICE 3 Italian Trains ���� * ETR 400 * ETR 460 * ETR 500 * Italo AGV Japanese Trains ���� * 0-Series Shinkansen * JR E233-3000 * Hanshin 5700 Series * JR 305 Series * JR E231-500 * JR 500 (500-Series Shinkansen) * JR 700 (700-Series Shinkansen) * Tobu 50070 Series * Tokyu 5050 Series Dutch Trains ���� * NS DD-AR * NS DDZ * NS DM 90 * G1206 * NS ICMm * NS ICR * NS Intercity Berlin * NS Intercity Direct * Mat'46 * NS Mat'64 * NS Mat'64 Dual * NS Class 1100 * NS Class 1200 * NS Class 2600 * NS Flirt * NS Class 1200 + Plan D * NS SGMm * NS VIRM * NS Wadloper Polish Trains ���� * Pesa Atribo * Pesa Atribo Dual Korean Trains ���� * KTX-Sancheon * Korail Class 1000 * Korail Mugunghwa Class 7400 * Korail Mugunghwa Regional Spanish Trains ���� * Renfe Class 440 * Talgo AVE (AVE Class 102) Swiss Trains ���� * SBB Re 4/4 Swedish Trains ���� * SJ Rc6 * SL X60 Russian Trains ���� * Sapsan British Trains ���� * Arriva Trains Wales Class 158 Express Sprinter * Northern Class 142 Pacer * Virgin Trains Class 221 Super Voyager * Class 37 * Southern Railway Class 377 Electrostar * First Capital Connect Class 377 Electrostar * Virgin Trains Class 390 Pendolino * Thameslink Class 700 Desiro City * Great Western Railway Class 800 * Eurostar e300 (Class 373) * Eurostar e320 (Class 374) * Great Western Railway HST (Class 43) * ScotRail Class 314 American Trains ���� * Amtrak Acela Express * Amtrak ACS Regional (Siemens ACS-64) * Virgin Trains USA Brightline * California Commuter * DC Metro * GM Aerotrain * Highliner * Keystone * LIRR M7 * LIRR M9 * MBTA Boston Commuter * Metro North Commuter * Metro North M7 * Metro North M8 * New Jersey Commuter * Northeast Regional * Pacemaker * Pioneer Zephyr * Septa ACS Commuter (Siemens ACS-64) * GE Silverliner IV Event Trains * Polar Express (Christmas Train 2018) * Traxxius The Destroyer (Halloween Train 2018) Special Trains * Top Gear Caravan Train * Emerald Acela * Gold TGV Duplex * 10 Million Visits Golden Streak * Fifth Anniversary Railspeeder * Turboproptrain Future Trains * Milwaukee Road Hiawatha * Norfolk & Western Railway Class J * Union Pacific Big Boy Admin Trains * New York Central 20th Century Limited * Neon Admin Train (Neon ETR 400) * Bombardier JetTrain * Southern Pacific Daylight * Doctor Yellow (Inspection JR700) * Polar Express Admin * Postal TGV (TGV La Poste Old Model) Deleted Trains * Map Update (April Fool's Train 2019) * NS Class 6400 * Only Buy This If You Subscribe To PewDiePie Deleted Admin Trains * Black TGV Duplex Power Cars * NS Freight Train With Car Carriers * Intercity Berlin V2 * NS Class 1200T * NS Class 1712 * SAR Freight Locomotive * Thalys PBA Old Model * Vossloh G2000 BB Locomotive * ÖBB Locomotive (ÖBB Railjet Old Model) * Super Pacer V4 Category:Special